


匠人情谊

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Max Thompson Jr.|the Hillbilly/Caleb Quinn|The Deathslinger
Kudos: 2





	匠人情谊

当凯勒布嗅到机油味的时候，他知道自己来对地方了。他的宝贝在前几天一次例行的任务中出现了故障，一个非常严重的故障，这是因为一个能关乎到他的“业绩”好坏与否的问题。发现后他尝试寻求替代品，但未能如愿。凯勒布是个对自己动手能力颇为自豪的人，他拒绝了恶灵直接提供的帮助——直接给他变一把新枪，而且选择寻找零件让这把暂时坏掉的枪重获新生。“好吧。”他听见恶灵在他脑子里低语，那种感觉像是在用它那“爪子”划过凯勒布的头皮，下一秒，他就被恶灵送到了寒风农场。恶灵用它漆黑的身体部位指了指农场最大的那个建筑物，引导凯勒布向前走去。  
建筑物内肮脏不堪。木质的地面被辨析不清的污物染成了更深的颜色，凯勒布猜测那是血和油的混合物干的好事。他走到某些地方地板还会嘎吱作响，如同屋主对闯入者的警告，使得凯勒布不得不小心翼翼起来。  
他就是在做贼，即使是恶灵让他那么干的，作为闯入者的他也会心虚。因为在进入雾前，他的枪穿过了不少盗贼的肩膀，没有人比他更清楚等待闯入者的是什么样的惩罚。  
凯勒布很快就找到工具台。木质的工具台可能是这里最坚固的家具了，无论凯勒布如何挪动它，它都未曾发出半声声响，同样也纹丝不动。工具台早已被各式各样的零件和维护保养用的液体占领了，从零件随意丢在堆在一起可以看出主人没有对它们太过爱惜。但好在所有的零件都处于一种恰好能用的微妙状态，如果那些东西再脏再锈一点，凯勒布估计还得花上一段时间去清洁它们。  
无论如何，凯勒布决定速战速决，将自己的武器维修好之后便赶快离开这里。他大脑作祟，总感觉附近有双窥探他的眼睛。枪手熟练地将枪按步骤拆开，图纸已经刻在了他的脑海里，扫视了一会后，他便很快找到了这个问题是一个关键零件错位导致的。他的武器很快就修理好了，但如酒于酒鬼一样，眼前这一桌的零件对机械发烧友来说是不可抵御的诱惑，他没有立刻离开，而且研究起这些脏兮兮的机械配件起来。  
配件多是用在电锯上的，虽然凯勒布所处的环境和年代没有这种东西，但他早已从逃生者的口中知道这种发出沉重噪音的武器能带来比噪音还要大的伤害。桌子上的都是一些未完成品，组合得可以说是相当粗糙，却意外地能很好相容。主人也许没有接触过专业的知识，但却成功地将需要的零部件组合在了一块。  
门口突然发出了声响，由小变大，由远到近。凯勒布下意识举了枪，那是个畸形的瘸子举着电锯冲了进来，那人不算太高，但从身上紧实的肌肉可以推测出身体很健康，手里的锤子和电锯暗示了凯勒布来者是个不速之客。瘸子直勾勾地盯着凯勒布，屋子里几乎只剩下瘸子沉重的呼吸声，凯勒布此刻才反应过来面前这个就是农场的主人，而农场的主人在等待一个解释，等待闯入者给他的解释。  
瘸子很危险。不知道为何凯勒布想起了他偶遇的北美野牛。野牛带着无法驯服的野性在他面前飞奔而过，任何阻止它们的人都会被利角贯穿。但如果不与它们树敌，那还是有活下来的可能。  
凯勒布不愿意僵持不下，他本就是理亏的一方，先一步放下了枪。“是恶灵带我来的。”他沙哑沉稳的嗓子掩盖了他有些紧张的事实，“我现在就离开。”凯勒布说话的时候眼睛直视着拿着电锯的杀手，他直视过无数穷极凶恶歹徒的眼睛，尽管他很忌惮对方，但他没有泄露出丝毫畏惧的情绪。  
瘸子没有说话，只是将武器丢在一旁，在地上摸索出一瓶浑浊的液体喝了起来。这时凯勒布才知道地板下的小坑从何而来，他姑且当瘸子默许了他的行为，匆匆收拾好东西便打算离开。  
“你不想那么快走也可以，我想看看你手上的……东西。”瘸子的话语阻碍了凯勒布迈出门口的脚步。凯勒布疑惑地回来望去，发现乡巴佬直勾勾地盯着他手里的贝索之死，完全没有藏着自己的好奇之心。  
尽管瘸子的表情难以观察，但凯勒布从他垂下去的肩膀知道似乎因为自己的迟疑对方有少许的失落。凯勒布爱惜自己的宝贝，他不太愿意让其他人碰自己的得意之作。但是见鬼，向来心如铁石的凯勒布这次却没法拒绝对方的请求！他拿手指摩挲着矛枪的表面，可瘸子的目光却直达了他心灵最柔软的地方。尽管他知道对方和他身份不一样，但凯勒布的直觉告诉凯勒布他们有一样的爱好。  
机械。不管出于什么样的目的。尽管在凯勒布面前摆着的东西大多数都是半成品，但凯勒布察觉到了瘸子的天赋，鲜少人在没有图纸和相关知识储备的情况下，把这些东西拼凑在一块。而瘸子是能化腐朽为神奇，将面前这堆破铜乱铁变成能动起来的设备。  
凯勒布回到了室友，将矛枪递给了对方。对方站了起来，一瘸一拐地接过了贝索之死，并将放在脚边的另一瓶液体。凯勒布接过了那瓶液体，打开瓶盖瞬间私酿酒浓烈冲鼻的气味让他摇了摇头，但瘸子没有理凯勒布，因为他的注意力已经全被这个从未见过的新式武器吸引了。  
“你叫什么名字？我是凯勒布·奎因。”凯勒布不愿意放弃任何一个交流的机会，在他进入雾之前，他的对手们害怕他的设备，他的伙伴敬畏他，但从来没有人真正愿意和他交流。“比利，或者汤普森，他们也有叫我乡巴佬，但我不知道乡巴佬是什么意思。”比利抬头望了他一眼，“你是怎么，做出，呃，这个东西的？只有里面的东西飞出来的一瞬间才有声音，而且远远就能贯穿人的肩膀。”  
“矛枪。如果你好奇的话我可以告诉你原理。”凯勒布回答他，“但是你得让我用这个工作台。”这是一个试探，但他想比利不会拒绝这个建议。“没问题。”比利几乎没有思索便点了点头，公平交易。  
如此一来，两人的联系日益加深。凯勒布越来越觉得比利像头野牛，青年——凯勒布觉得应该可以用这个称呼他，在面对满桌设备时总会卸下暴戾又充满防备的一面。凯勒布饱经沧桑，他的双眼已经被各种各样的仇恨和不满搅得浑浊不清，但比利的眼睛一直都是清亮的，没有人的目光能在比利摆弄着设备时更加纯粹，这像极了安静地啃食眼前一片草地的野牛，他甚至因此悄悄给对方取了外号。凯勒布当然知道他们两个人在闲暇时光捣鼓出来的东西最后被用在了什么人身上，比利乐于像他展示最后改良版的武器，看那惊人的锯齿和特意打薄的刃片他已经想象到了在电锯吻到受害者的那一刻，受害者会发出什么程度的喊叫。有一次甚至比利太过焦急，甚至削掉了他一小缕头发，牛犊委屈地望着他，凯勒布拍了拍比利的肩膀，没说什么。但在此之后，比利显然小心自己的举止起来，比利不善于言辞，但凯勒布观察到在自己的影响下，比利开始学着将工具台上的东西整理得稍微工整一点。  
凯勒布很快就适应了汤普森私酿玉米酒——也就是他们见面第一天比利丢给他的那瓶东西，那奇特的味道入口的一瞬间便在他喉咙横冲直撞，并且一路冲上了脑袋，让人无法避免地两眼发晕。他思索比利是不是因为喝了这种酒才会跑得如此快——对于一个瘸子来说这样的速度一点都不正常。  
那么喝醉酒也就成了合情合理的事情了。凯勒布觉得那晚上他是被烈酒烧坏了脑子，才答应了汤普森的请求。到底是谁教他这些的？尽管比利学会表达自己的喜爱（过度的），但他不知道怎么才是温柔的方式，当凯勒布被牛犊顶撞的时候，他暗暗感到自己的腰部不太对劲，但已经太迟了。似乎感到了枪手突如其来的不适，比利在他上面歪头看着他，鼻内喷出带着酒味的热气全落在了凯勒布的脖子上，他被酒精占领的大脑让他没有过剩的理智思索枪手的意思。凯勒布叹了口气，将头扭到了一旁。


End file.
